Cinta Buta
by aldinaflowers
Summary: Tak sesempurna kisah cinta dalam diam milik Ali dan Fathimah pada zaman Rasulullah. Naruto menyebut perasaannya sebagai "jatuh cinta dalam diam" yang gagal. Ini fanfiction pertama saya. Selamat membaca.


Cinta Buta

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Fict ini murni milik saya, Aldina Flowers. Masih amatiran, harap maklum^^

Genre : Friendship

Warning : FemNaru, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD dan typo (s)

Selamat membaca^^

* * *

 _Pernahkah kalian merindukan seseorang yang hanya sekilas kalian jumpai?_

 _Apakah itu hal yang wajar?_

Naruto merasakan hal itu, padahal ini telah tiga bulan lebih sejak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan pemuda yang tak ia ketahui namanya. Jika ditanya tentang kewajaran, Naruto angkat tangan, ia sungguh tak tahu jawabannya. Bahkan otak dan hatinyapun tak selaras.

 _Apakah ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta?_

 _Jatuh cinta dalam diam?_

Jika benar, maka jatuh cinta dalam diamnya cukup sampai di sini karena saat ini Naruto berniat menceritakannya pada Hinata, sahabatnya. Naruto butuh pelampiasan untuk perasaan anehnya itu dan Hinata adalah orang yang tepat mengingat Hinata lebih dewasa dalam hal pemikiran padahal Hinata lebih muda dua bulan dari Naruto, tapi siapa yang peduli?

Cukup lama Naruto duduk dibawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran, musim semi membuat taman Konoha terlihat lebih cantik dan menakjubkan. Naruto sangat menyukai musim semi terlebih saat ia duduk di bawah pohon sakura, membuatnya berkhayal bahwa dirinya adalah seorang puteri.

Sesekali Naruto melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Sudah tujuh belas menit dia berada di taman Konoha menanti Hinata. Jarak rumah Hinata dan taman tak begitu jauh hanya butuh tujuh menit berjalan kaki, tapi apa yang membuat Hinata telat? Dalam duduknya, gadis berkulit tan itu terlihat gelisah.

Entah ia harus bersyukur atau merasa kesal karena keterlambatan Hinata, namun ia yakin jika sahabatnya akan datang. Bersahabat dengan Hinata dari sekolah menengah pertama membuat Naruto tahu sifat Hinata. Selain pemalu, Hinata juga selalu menepati janji walaupun terkadang tidak tepat waktu.

"Naru chan." Saat Naruto menatap langit, suara lembut Hinata memanggil namanya.

Naruto mendesah. "Maaf aku telat, ini sebagai permintaan maaf ku." Hinata menyodorkan botol minuman dengan gambar jeruk yang terbelah pada kemasannya untuk Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Kau selalu berhasil membuat suasana hatiku membaik." Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata. Ia tak berani mengeluarkan kekesalannya sebab Hinata teramat baik hati.

"Sama-sama. Dan kau membuatku penasaran hari ini." Hinata menaik-turunkan alisnya. Sifat pemalunya luntur jika bersama Naruto.

"Aku suka membuatmu penasaran." Ucap Naruto menahan tawa. Sebenarnya Hinatalah yang selalu membuat Naruto penasaran. Diantara mereka berdua, Narutolah yang sering terbuka entah itu tentang keluarga, pekerjaan bahkan masalah dan kejadian menyenangkan maupun menyedihkan. Namun, Naruto memaklumi sifat Hinata yang sedikit tertutup. Jika ditanya kenapa ia jarang bercerita maka ia hanya menjawab _"Aku lebih suka mendengarkan daripada bercerita."_

Alasan Hinata yang seperti itu membuat Naruto sangat bersyukur memiliki sahabat yang tak pernah bosan mendengar suara cemprengnya yang sering berkeluh-kesah.

"Karna aku sudah disini sebaiknya kau mulai saja ceritamu." Ucap Hinata tanpa basa-basi. Mereka adalah sahabat yang tidak menyukai basa-basi, karna bagi mereka basa-basi tak penting mengingat mereka telah lama bersahabat.

Naruto meneguk minuman jeruknya, Hinatapun melakukan hal yang sama. "Tapi janji dulu." Naruto memberi penawaran. "Apa?" Tanya Hinata singkat. Hinata sudah tak sabar mendengar cerita Naruto kali ini.

"Jangan menertawaiku dan menggodaku dengan olokanmu, janji?" Suara Naruto terdengar menakutkan, tapi Hinata tak terpengaruh.

"Sudah basa-basinya?" Hinata menjawab dengan pertanyaan, Naruto hanya bisa mendecakkan lidah.

"Hinata, aku sedang merindukan seseorang." Naruto berucap dengan nada lirih dan kepala yang menunduk menahan malu.

"Kau memang sering merindukan seseorang bahkan banyak orang." Terang Hinata dengan suara kesal yang dibuat-buat mencoba memancing Naruto agar bercerita lebih jelas.

"Kau membuatku kesal, tidak bisakah kau terkejut?" Pinta Naruto, Hinata hanya tertawa, lucu sekali sahabatnya ini, batinnya.

"Kali ini siapa yang menjadi target rindumu, hm? Tanya Hinata mencoba bersabar.

Naruto mengetuk dagunya, memperlambat ceritanya agar Hinata semakin penasaran. "Ya sudah, tidak perlu cerita. Mungkin selama aku sibuk kuliah kau telah memiliki sahabat baru yang lebih mengerti dirimu." Ucap Hinata lirih, dalam hati ia menahan tawa. Kalau begini pasti Naruto akan luluh.

Naruto gelagapan mendengar ucapan Hinata. "Kenapa jadi begini? Selamanya kau adalah sahabat terbaikku di dunia dan di akhirat." Ucap Naruto tulus sambil meletakkan tangannya di bahu Hinata.

"Hinata, aku merindukan seorang pemuda. Entah kenapa bisa begitu, padahal aku hanya tiga kali berjumpa dengannya tanpa bertegur sapa. Bahkan dia sangat asing bagiku. Tapi, hingga saat ini rasa rindu itu masih ada. Apa ini wajar? Atau apa mungkin aku terkena pelet?" Naruto langsung bercerita panjang lebar. Hinata menatap Naruto dengan pandangan aneh dan takjub, takjub dengan pertanyaan Naruto yang sangat konyol.

"Hah, pelet? Kau membuatku ingin tertawa, Naru. Kenapa bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Naruto sangat menggemaskan dan menjengkelkan disaat bersamaan. Sahabatnya itu memang suka ngelantur jika tidak menemuka jawaban atas masalahnya.

"Memangnya kau cantik?" Ucap Hinata dengan suara mengejek yang terdengar lucu di telinga Natuto. Ia hanya menggoda Naruto saja. Tanpa bertanyapun Hinata tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu gadis yang cantik terlebih kulit tannya yang jarang dimiliki oleh masyaraka Konoha yang kebanyakan berkulit putih sepertinya.

Naruto terkekeh sambil menggaruk telinga bagian belakang. "Aku akui wajahku ini tidak cantik, tapi..." Naruto sengaja menggantung ucapannya. "Aku ini sangat cantik, Hinata." Tambah Naruto. Ia tertawa dengan ucapannya sendiri. Hinata juga ikut tertawa sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya heran saja, Hinata. Karna ini pertama kalinya aku rindu pada orang asing. Kau tau, ini sangat aneh bagiku." Naruto mengungkapkan isi hatinya dengan menggebu-gebu. Baru kali ini ia mengakui jika sedang merindukan seseorang, terlebih seorang pemuda. Baik Naruto dan Hinata, mereka jarang berbicara tentang laki-laki walaupun mereka tahu bahwa masing-masing dari mereka disukai oleh beberapa laki-laki.

"Tidak ada yang aneh, Naru. Bisa jadi pemuda itu berwajah tampan atau memiliki sesuatu yang membuatmu kagum sehingga kau ingin berjumpa dengannya lagi?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya pertanda ia sedang berpikir, mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Hinata.

"Apakah ini yang namanya jatuh cinta, Hinata?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Naruto malah bertanya. Sedikit ragu bertanya tentang hal ini. Ia beranggapan bahwa ini adalah efek karna ia tak pernah berpacaran. Pemikiran yang dangkal.

"Wah, wah, sekarang kau bicara tentang cinta." Ucapan Hinata terdengar seperti ejekan bagi Naruto. Namun, Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan mengendikkan kedua bahunya.

"Maukah kau bercerita awal pertemuanmu dengannya?" Pinta Hinata dengan nada lembut yang membuat Naruto merasa iri pada sosoknya. Sahabatnya itu, selain pemalu, lemah lembut, baik hati, ia juga cantik, sangat cantik malah ditambah dengan kulitnya yang putih. Sempurna, itulah penilaian Naruto untuk Hinata walau Naruto tahu bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna selain Tuhan.

Naruto menimbang-nimbang permintaan Hinata. Kemudian iapun mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Hinata." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum malunya.

* * *

 _Flashback on_

Tahun 2015, pertemuan pertama.

Cafe tempat Naruto bekerja siang itu sedang lenggang mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.05 sudah melewati jam makan siang. Dua menit kemudian pintu cafe yang terbuat dari kaca dibuka, masuklah dua orang pria beda usia -seorang paman dan seorang pemuda- yang salah satunya tidak asing lagi bagi Naruto -pria yang lebih tua- namun, Naruto tidak mengenalnya. Mereka memilih tempat duduk sebelah kiri nomer dua di depan meja kasir. Naruto tetap memperhatikan keduanya ketika sang pemuda membuka jaket kulit warna hitamnya dan memperlihatkan kaos putih bertuliskan huruf hangeul dibagian dada. Walaupun Naruto tidak hafal huruf korea tapi dia yakin jika tulisan itu berbunyi "Super Junior". Bagaimana Naruto tahu? Jawabannya, karna dia seorang "elf" sebutan bagi penggemar Super Junior. Dan diantara semua member Super Junior kyuhyunlah biasnya.

Naruto memberikan sapaan khas seorang pelayan kasir kepada Paman tersebut ketika paman itu sudah berada di depan kasir, sedangkan sang pemuda berjalan ke arah wastafel. Setelah memasukkan pesanan Paman tersebut ke mesin kasio, Naruto dengan cekatan menyiapkan pesanan tersebut dan meletakkannya di meja kasir. Paman itu memanggil sang pemuda agar membawa pesanan mereka, Naruto melempar senyum pada pemuda itu dan berucap terima kasih pada paman dan pemuda itu. Setelah membayar pesanannya, paman itu pergi ke arah wastafel. Naruto hendak duduk ketika pandangannya menatap pada punggung pemuda itu, tidak hanya tulisan di kaos depannya saja yang membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut tapi kaos bagian belakangnya juga membuat Naruto senang. Di bagian kaos belakang sang pemuda tertulis "Sparkyu" disana. Naruto tidak habis pikir ternyata ada seorang pemuda dewasa yang memakai baju bertuliskan idolanya. Naruto terkekeh dibuatnya, ia saja jarang memakai baju Super Juniornya.

* * *

29 Januari 2016, pertemuan kedua.

Hari itu cuaca sangat cerah walaupun rasa dingin tetap ada mengingat masih musim salju. Dari tempatnya berada Naruto bisa melihat ada sebuah mobil putih parkir di depan cafe artinya ia akan kedatangan customer. Naruto yang awalnya duduk menjadi berdiri, ketika seorang pemuda berkacamata hitam membuka pintu cafe dan memilih tempat duduk sebelah kiri nomer dua dari meja kasir. _"Tampan."_ Batin Naruto. Obito keluar dari mobil setelah menyudahi percakapannya lewat ponsel kemudian masuk ke cafe langganannya dan memghampiri pemuda yang membuat Naruto terpesona, Sasuke. Obito berjalan menuju kasir sedangkan Sasuke berjalan ke arah wastafel. Tidak seperti pertemuan pertama, setelah Obito membayar pesanannya ia sedikit mengobrol dengan Naruto. Obrolan pertamanya setelah sekian kali datang ke cafe ini dan bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Sudah lama bekerja di sini?" Tanya Obito sambil memasukkan dompetnya ke saku celana.

"Sudah 3 tahun." Jawab Naruto sambil menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Maaf, kalau boleh tahu berapa umur anda?" Walaupun kaget dengan pertanyaan Obito, namum Naruto tetap menjawabnya. "Dua puluh dua tahun, Tuan". Obito mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Anda mirip dengan istri keponakan saya." Naruto hanya tersenyum canggung, tak tahu harus menanggapi apa perkataan Obito.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Obito sambil tersenyum. "Terima Kasih kembali, Tuan." Balas Naruto dengan senyum tulus.

* * *

3 Februari 2016, pertemuan ketiga

Naruto dikagetkan oleh bunyi nada dering ponselnya, setengah sadar ia menjawab panggilan dari rekan kerjanya.

 _"Naruto, bos berkunjung ke cafe, jadi jangan sampai datang terlambat."_ Kiba berujar dengan nada tergesa-gesa saat panggilannya tersambung.

"Oh~ terima kasih Kiba" ucap Naruto dengan suara khas bangun tidurnya.

 _"Oke, kalau begitu aku tutup dulu ya!"_

Setelah sambungan teleponnya terputus, Naruto melihat jam di ponselnya masih menunjukkan pukul 13.49 sedangkan jam kerja Naruto dimulai dari jam 15.00 sampai jam 22.00. Naruto memutuskan untuk bangun dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja lebih awal.

Jam 14.35 Naruto berangkat, butuh waktu sepuluh menit dengan mengendarai sepeda untuk sampai ke tempat kerjanya. Sesampainya di cafe Naruto memarkirkan sepedanya, di tempat parkir juga ada mobil milik bosnya, Nyonya Tsunade. Naruto membuka pintu cafe dan tanpa sengaja ia bertemu pandang dengan Obito yang tempat duduknya memang menghadap ke arah pintu cafe. Baik Naruto dan Obito saling melempar senyum, lalu Obito menunjuk Naruto dengan dagunya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke yang penasaran menoleh dan mendapati Naruto melempar senyum kearah Obito juga pada dirinya sambil berlalu ke arah meja kasir. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto dengan riasan juga lipgloss di bibirnya, membuat wajah Naruto terlihat lebih segar.

Karna bosnya datang disaat awal bulan, maka Naruto harus menyelesaikan tugasnya merekap laporan pengeluaran dan mengumpulkan nota pembelian selama bulan Januari. Terlalu larut pada pekerjaannya hingga membuat Naruto melupakan sosok Sasuke. Saat tugasnya selesai barulah Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya keseluruh cafe dan ia baru menyadari bahwa Sasuke dan Obito telah pergi. Mengetahui hal itu tanpa Naruto sadari ada rasa kecewa yang menghinggapi hatinya, kecewa karna ia tak sempat mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke juga kecewa karna entah kapan ia akan bertemu dengan Sasuke kembali.

* * *

Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya dengan helaan nafas yang terdengar berat di telinga Hinata.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Mungkin kau hanya kagum padanya." Kalimat pertama yang Hinata keluarkan untuk menanggapi cerita Naruto.

"Kagum karna kalian sama-sama Sparkyu. Apalagi pertemuan ketigamu dengannya bertepatan dengan ulang tahun kyuhyun, bukan?" Tambah Hinata untuk meyakinkan Naruto bahwa ia hanya kagum pada pemuda itu. Melihat Naruto yang 'terombang-ambing' karna perasaannya membuat Hinata tak tega. Ternyata, Naruto yang ceria dan cerewet bisa juga bimbang karna urusan hati.

"Kau tahu? Aku pernah menyukai seorang laki-laki, tapi lama kelamaan aku sadar bahwa rasa sukaku itu adalah rasa kagum." Naruto menolehkan kepalanya. Baru kali ini Hinata bercerita tentang laki-laki. Ia merasa senang, tak menyangka bahwa ceritanya membawa berkah.

"Benarkah? Dia pria yang beruntung." Ucap Naruto dengan mata berbinar. Hinata hanya tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

"Aku harap rasa ini adalah rasa kagum, sama sepertimu." Ucap Naruto penuh harap.

"Bagaimana kalau itu bukan rasa kagum, melainkan rasa cinta?" Naruto terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Baru beberapa menit Hinata menenangkannya tapi menit berikutnya Hinata sukses membuat Naruto kembali bimbang.

Hinata tertawa melihat ekspresi Naruto. "Apakah dia tampan, Naru?" Tanpa merasa bersalah, Hinata kembali bertanya.

"Bagiku dia tampan." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Hinata bertanya untuk menggoda Naruto. "Berarti kau sangat mengingat wajahnya."

Naruto terdiam. Mencoba mengingat-ingat wajah pemuda yang berhasil membuat Naruto merindukan sosoknya.

"Bisa jadi, sore ini kau bertemu lagi dengannya di taman ini". Pancing Hinata.

Naruto menghembuska nafasnya. "Sayangnya aku tidak ingat, Hinata." Aku Naruto dengan nada sedih. Salah satu kelemahan Naruto ialah mudah lupa pada wajah orang lain. Terlebih pemuda itu hanya dilihatnya tiga kali dan itupun hanya sekilas.

"Bagaimana bisa, Naru?" Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir dengan Naruto.

"Tapi, jika dia bersama dengan Paman itu aku pasti mengenalinya." Pembelaan Naruto yang terdengar sangat polos.

"Jadi, maksudmu kau hanya mengingat wajah Pamannya saja?" Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau yakin merindukan pemuda itu?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada sangsi dan Naruto kembali mengangguk.

"Mungkin yang kau rindukan bukanlah pemuda tampan itu melainkan Paman pemuda tampan itu." Naruto menganga mendengar argumen Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata cekikikan melihat raut wajah Naruto.

"Hinata, kenapa kau mengesalkan? Aku benar-benar merindukan pemuda itu." Naruto sedikit berteriak, mencoba meyakinkan Hinata.

"Lantas, mengapa hanya wajah pamannya saja yang kau ingat?" Hinata mencoba memojokkan Naruto. Ia merasa senang melihat Naruto tak dapat membela diri. Sungguh, jika bersama Naruto, sifat pemalu dan lemah-lembutnya hilang. Jangan salahkan Hinata, sebab Narutolah yang menyebabkan Hinata seperti ini.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu, Hinata." Naruto pasrah dengan respon Hinata selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana dengan nama pemuda itu, apa kau tahu namanya?" Sungguh Hinata sangat penasaran dengan pemuda yang bisa membuat Naruto seperti remaja labil. Tapi, saat ini sikapnya memang labil walau umurnya sudah bukan remaja lagi.

Naruto mendesah. "Aku juga tidak tahu namanya, Hinata. Aku buta informasi tentangnya. Sepertinya ini cinta buta, Hinata." Ucap Naruto memberikan julukan atas perasaannya pada pelanggan cafenya yang tampan.

"Maaf, Naru. Mungkin ini ujian untukmu." Ucap Hinata dengan nada bersalah, namun tidak dengan ekspresinya.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah bodoh.

"Iya, ujian agar kau bersabar dalam menghadapi ejekanku." Hinata tertawa setelah mengatakan hal itu, membuat Naruto jengkel.

"Terus saja begitu, jika kau tertawa berlebihan kau akan mendapatkan kemalangan." Naruto mencoba mengingatkan Hinata.

"Kau mendo'akanku?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada mengancam namun sama halnya dengan Hinata, nada ancaman Hinata tak berpengaruh pada Naruto malah ia tertawa.

"Iya, aku mendoakanmu dan diriku sendiri. Aku berdoa agar kita bersama selamanya sampai di akhirat dan dipasangkan dengan jodoh yang terbaik yang menjadi pemimpinmu dan pemimpinku hingga ke syurga-Nya, aamiin."

"Aamiin." Ucap Hinata

Mereka berdua saling melempar senyum manis. Naruto bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Hinata, begitupun Hinata. Sejak berteman dengan gadis berkulit tan tersebut, hari-hari Hinata lebih indah bahkan lewat Naruto, Hinata memiliki banyak teman.

"Baiklah, karna kau telah mendoakan kebaikan untukku dan dirimu, bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen ichiraku, aku yang traktir." Tawar Hinata.

Naruto menolak. "Tidak bisa begitu, Hinata. Yang memiliki pekerjaan, siapa? Yang memintamu ke sini, siapa? Aku, jadi akulah yang harus mentraktirmu." Pertanyaannya ia jawab sendiri.

"Tak apa, Naru. Kau sudah beberapa kali mentraktirku jadi sekarang gantian aku yang mentraktirmu." Hinata tetap memaksa.

"Uangmu kau tabung saja, bukankah minggu depan kita akan ke air terjun Konoha?" Naruto mencoba merayu.

Hinata mengalah. "Baiklah, tapi bekal untuk minggu depan aku yang tanggung. Aku akan memasak untuk kita berdua, bagaimana?" Tawar Hinata dan diangguki oleh Naruto. Jika tidak begitu maka urusan sepele seperti ini akan semakin memanjang.

Merekapun berjalan beriringan menuju kedai ramen ichiraku. Jika dalam sebuah acara, setelah acara inti selesai maka dilanjut dengan ramah-tamah dan ditutup dengan doa namun, berbeda dengan mereka berdua. Sungguh persahabatan yang sangat indah.

* * *

 _Bagiku, tak mengingat wajahnya bukanlah masalah_

 _Sebab, aku telah terbiasa mencintai hanya dengan nama dan kisahnya_

 _Muhammad shallallahu 'alaihi wa sallam_

 _Ali bin Abi Thalib_

 _Fathimah az-Zahra_

 _Tak bisa menyebut namanya dalam setiap do'aku juga bukan masalah_

 _Sebab, aku yakin bahwa Allah tahu doaku tertuju padanya_

 _Aku menikmati rasa ini_

 _Cinta buta yang melanda_

 _Sebuah penghargaan juga ujian_

 _Namun mengandung pengharapan_

 _Harapan bahwa kelak dialah imamku_

 _Penyempurna separuh agamaku_

* * *

 **Catatanku^^**

 **Ini adalah fanfiction pertamaku, dengan tokoh wanita utamanya femNaru dan tokoh laki-laki utamanya adalah Sasuke. Pairing faforitku NaruHina jadi jangan kesal jika Sasukenya hanya sebagai cameo. Tapi, saya juga suka ff dengan pairing SasufemNaru dan juga ikatan antara Naruto dan Sasuke di anime. Sungguh persahabatan yang unik. Hehe**

 **Alhamdulillah, bisa menuangkan ide cerita lewat tulisan. Sungguh menyiksa bahkan saya sampai tidak bisa tidur. Hihi**

 **Sebenarnya idenya sudah lama hanya saja saya kesulitan nyusun kalimat, jadi harap maklum jika banyak kekurangan dan EYD yang berantakan. Saya jadi paham kenapa banyak author yang publish next chapnya lama.**

 **Adakah yang baca dan mau review ceritaku? Jika ada saya ucapkan "terima kasih banyak"**

 **FF ini sudah rampung sejak tanggal 6 januari, tapi saya publish bertepatan dengan ulang tahun si uri magnae di Super Junior, kyuhyun oppa^^ lama sekali~~~ efek tidak percaya diri. Sekalian ngedit atau nambahin cerita biar agak panjang dikit.**

 **Oya, status ff ini "FIN" dulu yaa. Kalau ada ide nanti saya lanjut, In syaa Allah ^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di ff ku selanjutnya^^ jika ada. Hehehe**

 **Maunya publish tgl 3 februari 2017 tapi apa daya saya hanya bisa berencana.**

 **Spesial thank you for my friend ^^**

 **Terima kasih^^**

 **3 februari 2017**

 ***Aldina Flowers***


End file.
